


The Turning

by DarkRomance



Category: Dave Davies - Fandom, Ray Davies - Fandom, Rock Music RPF, The Kinks (Band), The Kinks - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blood, Blood and Violence, Blow Jobs With Teeth, Boys Kissing, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Bonding, Brothers, Butt Slapping, Choking, Come Eating, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Face Slapping, Feeding, Hair-pulling, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Murder, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Orgasm, Prostitution, Rape, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Scratching, Vampire Bites, Vampire Turning, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29322786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkRomance/pseuds/DarkRomance
Summary: Dave hears a crash outside while Ray has gone to put out the garbage in the bin. He never comes back in, so Dave goes out to check. The alleyway is deserted. For three days Dave waits, and on the third nigh he is accosted by someone who drains him of his blood, and then gives him the chance to feed on him, thus turning Dave into a vampire.  Turning on the bedside lamp once he is strong again, Dave realizes it is brother Ray who has come back and turned him.
Relationships: Dave Davies/Ray Davies
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

"Ray?" Dave shouted, as he heard a large crash outside. Ray was reluctantly taking the trash to the garbage bin, when he got the distinct feeling he was being watched. It was quite unnerving, and tried to make his way back inside. Snatched up, the Rubbish bin got knocked over, which made a dreadful sound. It also alerted Dave that something was amiss.

"Ray?" Dave didn't call out this time, in fact he barely used his speaking voice. His brother seemed nowhere to be found, only the rubbish bin knocked over, which he put right. Stepping out, Dave peered up and down the alleyway, there was no one and nothing.

'Perhaps he is playing a trick on me?' Dave thought. This was something he would most likely do, not Ray. Going back in the house, he waited for his brother to jump out at him, but he was met with deafening silence. 

Running to the telephone, Dave picked up the receiver. "Yes, I need the police, I have a missing person to report." 

As he was connected to the police, Dave explained what had happened as best as he could and they told him he could come down to the station in the morning, just to make sure Ray didn't just 'pop up.' Dave knew that wasn't his behavior at all, put the receiver down on the cradle.

Looking around, Dave felt more alone than he ever had in his whole life. Sitting on the edge of the sofa, Dave began to to weep, hoping that what ever happened that his brother was okay.

Sniffing, he rubbed his eyes and nose on his sleeve, then got up and shed his clothes.

He cried himself to sleep.

The next day, Dave looked over at his brother's side of the bed and saw it had not been slept in. He had cried every tear he had, so he just ran is hand over the spot, and then got up, threw his dressing gown on, and made his tea. Once that was done, Dave went to the bathroom to run a hot shower. Once it was ready, he let his dressing gown fall to the floor and stepped in.

Under the hot water, Dave closed his eyes and grabbed the soap. Lathering up, he covered his body, and then, gripped his cock with the slippery soap. His brother's name on his lips, Dave pretended it was he that was gripping him. He began getting stiff, and in need of release when intimate thoughts of he and and his brother entered his mind. Dave began stroking with one hand and cupping his bollocks with the other, as he leaned back against the shower tile.

Changing the speed and the grip of his cock helped to make his vision of Ray wanking him more real, and when he began to climax, Dave shouted, "Fuck, yeah Ray make me come..."

A strong waved of pleasure rolled through him, Dave painted the side of the shower stall with his come. 

"Oh god...." Dave whispered, that had been better than when he normally wanked." Dave observed. Rinsing, he got out and, toweled off. He needed to go to police station, but worried it would be a waste of time, and because of how he looked, he wouldn't even be taken seriously.

"Fuck the cops." Dave stated to himself as he got dressed.

Ray did let Pete and Mick know what had happened and that if somehow Ray showed up at one of their places, to please give him a call. Surprised, they each told Dave that they would. 

To waste the time, Dave, played his guitar and watched tele. It didn't kill the loneliness, but temporarily distracted him. 

On the third day, Dave thought he would go mad, and remained in bed. Late that night, Dave heard broken glass, and sat upright, petrified.

"R-Ray i-is that you?" Dave shouted in a stutter. He wondered if it was the person that kidnapped his brother. Part of him wanted to be kidnapped so he could see his brother again, but did not want any harm to come to them.

In an instant, someone was on top of Dave, pinning him down, and biting his neck. Too terrified to move, Dave gasped as the life was sucked out him. The stranger thrusting his crotch, against Dave's, making the bloodletting more sensual. Finally, all the blood drained out of him, Dave lay at the brink of death, only able to whisper, "Help me."

Biting at his wrist, blood became available, and the stranger forced the wound to Dave's lips, where he began to feed desperately. When his strength began to come back, he latched on to the other's wrist, feeding until finally the stranger took his wrist away. 

"You are young, but strong." The stranger whispered. Reaching for the lamp and turning on, Ray had not expected the light, and gasped as he tried to focus his eyes. There was blood on the bed, but Dave barely took notice.

"Ray!" Dave cried, as he raised himself up and wrapped his arms around his brother.

"Yes, I was kidnapped by a hungry vampire, who eventually took pity on me, as I begged for my life. I just copied what I learned, and turned you." Ray's voice was lacking in emotion when he spoke, until Ray locked eyes with his brother.

Reaching out to touch Dave's face Ray smiled sadly. "I could have been back sooner, I should have, but after being turned I had to think." Ray explained.

"Think? About what? I was in agony with you gone, Ray." Dave felt like all the wind had been knocked out of him knowing Ray could have been in his arms sooner.

"I had to decide if I was going to disappear, reveal myself, or turn you. I chose the most selfish of options, and I hope you will forgive me." Dave was still stunned, but he wanted to know why Ray thought turning him was selfish.

"Disappearing, you would have gone on with your life, met someone, fallen in love and forgotten about me. Me showing up as a vamp, but not turning you would mean I would watch you and everyone I care about die. I could not watch your beauty and your life fade and then end. Instead, I turned you into a vampire without your consent so that we will always be together. I cannot live without you and I know the same goes for you." Ray explained. He took Dave's hands into his own. "I hope you understand."

"This is the choice I would have wanted you to make. Immortality together, what could be more wonderful?" Dave looked to have stars in his blue eyes, being turned was already highlighting his best features. 

Drawing closer, Ray believed Dave had enough to digest, currently, so he crushed his lips against Dave's, as he ran his hand up the back of his hair and tangled it between his fingers. Dave bit Ray's bottom lip, until it was bleeding. Then, lapped up the blood as Ray pushed his brother down on the bed, hard, and mounted him. 

Ray pulled Dave's hair, and he opened his mouth, showing his fangs, and hissing. There was the sound of fabric ripping, and laughter, before Ray began taking tiny nips all over Dave's body, Dave crying out in pleasure filled moans. 

Licking blood off his fingers, Ray inserted two fingers up inside his brother, and began fingering him roughly, before removing them completely, just as it sounded like he was enjoying being finger fucked. 

"Ray..." Dave whined, I'm leaking and need you to fuck me!"

Slapping his little brother's face, caused Dave to flinch at first, but he then became curious to see what would happen next. Grabbing his cock, and stroking, caused Ray to reach down and choke his brother, while, Dave raised a hand to slap Ray in the face. Bringing his lips down hard against his, Dave felt rewarded. 

"Your body is slowly turning as hard as marble, I won't need any lube to fuck you!" Ray grinned. He pushed his legs open and back, then thrust hard deep inside his brother. 

Dave cried out, his young vampire body feeling electric as every nerve felt connected. Ray continued to pound him, enjoying every thrust as well. Both men cried out as they writhed together, Ray spanking any part of his brother's arse and hips he could get.

This being the first time that Ray and Dave were united after their transformation, it was as amazing as the first times, only no pain from stretching. As Ray thought of this, tension began to rise in him as he climaxed with a wild cry. Dave could feel his brother's orgasm in him, and began to spurt come all over his belly, moaning in pleasure. 

When Ray pulled out, he noticed his come, as well as his brother's was tinged with blood. Running his fingers through the come on his brother's belly, he licked it off, and could taste the blood as well. Getting more, he pressed it to his brother's lips, and he licked it off.

"That was intense!" Dave licked his lips and smiled, then cleaned himself off.

"Tomorrow, I will tell you more about our species and we will feed, but for now I want to get into bed with you, and hold you. These past few days..." Dave nodded, as he turned off the bedroom lamp, leaving them in total darkness.

"Just so glad you are back." Dave whispered.

"As am I." Ray replied.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray and Dave play rough to get each other off, once they awaken from their slumber. He explains what is true and what is false in regards to being a vampire and Ray explains how they are going to feed that night, and where.

"Sweet David.." Ray whispered in his brother's ear. It was late afternoon, and time for them to rise and ready themselves to feed. Ray was already starving, and he figured since Dave had yet to feed off of anyone but himself, he would be as well.

Running his nails down his brother's chest, again, he whispered, "Sweet David, awaken." 

Taking a deep breath, images from last night ran quickly through his mind, and he turned to look upon Ray's face. He was more pale, blue eyes vibrant, and his hair light brown waves that his his shoulders. One could almost say he was like a porcelain doll, except, he was more 'alive' than he'd ever been. 

'David?' I have never heard you use that name or put 'sweet' before it. Dave liked the sound of it though, and smiled. 

"I believe that was the best way to wake you up, was it not?" Ray answered.

Dave agreed. Being called 'sweet,' made him want to show Ray just how much he was. Although, being rough last night was new and different, as well.

Climbing on top of Ray, he smirked, and then went after his neck. Instead of being sweet, though, he found himself wanting to bite and scratch, Ray. Not holding back, Dave bit Ray's neck and fed on him a bit, while digging his nails into his brother's arms and legs. Ray thrust his hard cock up, so it rubbed against Dave's, and gaining friction off of each other, they began to breathe heavily with desire.

"Dave, you wanna fuck me? Very few times have you, but you seem more aggressive now. I have found that I have become so as well. Fuck me, if you will, but give me all you've got!" Ray commanded. 

Kissing and nipping each other's lips, Dave remembered they didn't need lube, but that didn't mean he couldn't finger fuck Ray. Sticking two fingers between his brother's arse cheeks, he roughly began to penetrate Ray quickly and as deep as he could.

"Yeah, just like that...hard and f-fast!" Ray cried out. Moving as quickly as he did, Ray climaxed so fast all he could do was cry out, until he found himself feeling intense waves of pleasure move thought him as he shot spurts of come all over his chest and belly. Dave's eyes went wide, as he took his fingers out.

Getting down on his knees, Dave began feasting on his brother's come, occasionally bringing his mouth up to feed his brother some. Licking their lips they ate most of it, and Dave got a towel to wipe off the rest.

"Ray, I am so fucking hard from this, hell, I was hard before and.." Ray got up and told Dave to sit on the edge of the bed as he got down on his knees. Ray slapped the inside of his thighs so he would open them wide, causing Dave's eyes to widen.

Ray moved to bite the inside of Dave's thigh, and lapped up the blood while his brother threw his head back cried out in pleasure. Grabbing the shaft of Dave's cock, he began licking from the base to the head over and over, driving his brother. When he could tell his brother had had enough, he focused on the head. Ray licked and sucked until Dave was super sensitive before going down on his shaft with his teeth grazing Dave's cock. Dave shrieked as this happened. feeling both a mixture of pleasure and pain.

"Ray, do that again!" Dave begged.

Again, Ray brought his teeth down Dave's shaft and he lay there spurting come on Ray's mouth, breathing heavily. Ray was greedy, and swallowed it all down, before releasing his cock, and climbing up next to him. 

"That was...where did you learn that?" Dave asked.

"Do you really want to know? Once I tell you , I cannot take that knowledge back. Just know, I had no free will." Ray whispered.

Dave wished he had not asked, as he already knew the answer. Ray had always been faithful, apparently until he'd met this vampire. Dave remember his brother saying he was lucky to be alive.

Grabbing Ray's hand, he squeezed it. Looking into his eyes, Dave smiled, "I know you love me, and that is all I need to know."

Ray was relieved.

"I'd still kick that other vampire in the teeth if I laid eyes on him." Dave expressed. It was a natural emotion.

"I understand, Dave, but, he did give me this dark gift to share with you. We will never grow old, have to deal with illness, nor die." Ray was stern, not wanting to talk about the other vampire anymore.

"In more important things, this is what I know, we can walk in daylight as well as night. Religious artifacts are useless against us, we are stronger than humans, and we have the ability to persuade. The average person will not see our fangs, unless we make an effort in showing them, like in feeding." Ray explained. Dave listened in awe, this was nothing like in books or movies.

"It is best to feed at night, as we can hide in the shadows, but if an opportunity arose in daylight, I would recommend taking it. After draining someone, leave the body and vanish. You will find yourself quick and silent." Ray went on.

"By the way, do Mick and Pete know I've been gone?" Ray asked. He needed to come up with a reason why he was, if they knew.

"Yes, they know, in fact, I haven't called to tell them you are back." Dave informed his brother.

"Tomorrow we will let them know, tonight we feed." Dave nodded, and kissed his brother, he still could not believe what was happening, but loved the idea of them together forever.

Grabbing Dave's hand, he stood up. "A hot shower sounds great, I haven't had one in a few days." Dave stood up and wrapped his arms around Ray. He was still a bit traumatized, though his brother was back. Ray comforted him by rubbing his back as they walked off to the bathroom together. 

As Ray turned on the taps, he looked at Dave and laughed. "Don't worry, we won't have to sleep in coffins or dress like Dracula. Well, unless you would like to." Ray began laughing harder when he saw his brother's confused face. "Come on, don't worry about it, just get in the shower with me."

Dave did, the water feeling fine, Ray getting in behind. Nibbling Dave's ear, he wrapped his arms around his belly, and began nibbling. Dave closed his eyes and hummed contented. Together, they let the water hit them silently for a moment, until Dave grabbed the soap, and offered to soap his brother. 

"Please, having your touch again, and getting clean. It's all I could ask for." Images of what Ray had endured flashed in his mind, but he retained his composure. Dave lathered up the soap, and began sudsing Ray up, as he closed his eyes. He made sure to do a good job on his brother's cock and bollocks, causing Ray to exhale and whisper, "yes." When finished, Ray stepped into the water and let it rinse the soap off. 

Ray offered to do the same for his brother, but told him it was his pleasure and just to was his hair. Nodding, Ray did. It felt good to be clean everywhere the vampire touched, and perhaps, Dave knew this was something he needed to do. Both men embraced under the showerhead and let the water wash away the shampoo in both men's hair. They kissed before tuning the water off and getting out.

Ray tossed Dave a towel and they both began to dry off. Ray, wrapping his hair in a towel, leaned against the sink to face Dave, so he could explain how they were getting supper. 

"Tonight we go to the discotheque, so dress smooth, I might needs some guidance from you..." Dave laughed, he didn't think that there was anything Ray owned worthy of such a place.

"Yeah, hilarious I know, but I know there are a lot of people and they will be drunk and unaware. Just dance real close, embrace, and suck them dry. Once that's done, we leave as there will be a corpse." Ray thought a moment, for there shouldn't be two corpses on the dance floor.

"You take the dance floor, and I will be at the bar, I know how too work a bar." Ray chuckled.

"Sounds good, shall we go and get ready." Dave asked. He was excited by the thrill, and the fact that the couple hadn't done anything fun together in a while. 

Ray went to his wardrobe and looked at his shirts, but he didn't even know what he was looking for. Most likely, he didn't have it.

Dave came in, and he looked like he belonged on the dance floor. "Ray, just wear what you would wear on stage, like your white suit. That is my favorite thing you own." Ray had no idea of this, but it made dressing easier and he certainly felt comfortable and confident in that suit. 

"It's nine, we can both go in and sit at the bar, and pretend to drink." Dave looked confused when he heard what Ray had said.

"'Pretend to drink?'" Dave didn't even know how one did that.

"Yes, you are a vampire, remember? Blood is the only thing you may consume, blood and come." Ray was firm in his words, he did not want his brother to forget.

Dave stood and let that soak in as Ray had to when he was first created. There were things he would miss, but he was just happy his creator had taken pity on him.

"Are we ready?" Ray asked. 

"Can I just have the occasional shot of whiskey?" Dave asked. Frustrated, Ray backhanded Dave, and shouted, "No!"

Eyes watering, Dave backed up, and pulled out his keys from his jacket pocket, and they went out and got in the car.

"Sometimes, I despise you, Ray! You know that?" Dave's eyes were were on the road as he gripped the steering wheel.

"So long as you can live with that for eternity." Ray quipped. They couldn't kill each other, but they certainly could make each other miserable if they truly wanted to. They could also make each other very happy.

Speeding down the road, Dave took his brother to a place he had previously been, and got out and gave his keys to the valet, who went and parked the car. Both got in line, and once inside, went to the bar and ordered. Ray gave his brother a look, and Dave rolled his eyes.

When people started dancing, Dave went out, and when there was a crush of people, he could feel his instinct kick in. Everyone smelled delicious, something Ray had not mentioned. He wanted a bite of everyone. 

Back at the bar, Ray was talking to a beautiful woman, eventually putting his hand on her thigh, and moving it up. She had quite a few drinks, and Ray was taking advantage. Batting her eyes at Ray, he whispered to her about going to the toilet for a bit of intimacy. When she nodded, he took her hand, and went in. Locking the door, Ray pinned the woman to the wall and sunk his fangs into her throat, faster than the blink of an eye. As he drained her, he put his hand up her skirt and fingered her slit. When he was done, he licked his lips and sat her on the toilet. Ray went and stood out front and waited for Dave.

Dave danced with both women and men, until he locked his eyes on a young guy who seemed interested in him. Dave licked his lips, and led him off the dance floor to talk. Once they were away from everyone's eyes, he sunk his fangs in, trying to make it look like he was just kissing the man's neck. As he fed, he felt elated, not just hunger being fulfilled, but desire. Once Dave was finished, he sat the man down, and then slowly staggered out of the venue, glad to see his brother.

"Shit, Ray, you didn't tell me this would make me intox-er-drunk." Dave laughed, as this was good news.

"Oh, Dave, you can't drink every last drop, I forgot to tell you." Ray sighed. 

"Trust me, I don't mind." Dave answered.

"We have to keep our wits about us, how you gonna drive us home?" Ray raised his hand, and then put it down. It was his fault for not telling his brother.

"We need to get out of here, you think you can manage?" Ray asked, anxiety in his voice.

"Sure!" Dave replied. He was pure confidence.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray reveals what happened to him the night he was turned into a vampire after Dave fails to listen. Dave is angered, but Ray makes Dave promise not to go after him, and that he will not bring up his story about that night ever again.

Ray hurried his brother along, as they needed to get out before the police showed up. Dave's drunkenness was hindering that, but finally, they found the car and got in. Ray told Dave not to go too fast in the parking lot, lest he hit someone else's car.

"I'm fine, just let me drive!" an annoyed Dave, grumbled. Once out on the main road, Ray became less worried, as there were fewer cars. On top of that, Dave slowly became sober, as Ray could tell in his speech and driving skills. At home, Dave parked and they both go out. 

Inside the house, Dave became elated, and Ray smiled, knowing he would always be this young and virile. "How do you feel, Dave?" Ray asked.

"I've never felt so alive, and feeding is so sensual." Dave wrapped his arms around Ray and bit his neck. He took only a bit of blood, but even that was a turn on." Ray pinned his brother to the wall and flashed his teeth before taking his turn to bite where Dave's neck and shoulder met.

Sucking on his brother's sweet blood, he began to get aroused, and he put his palm over Dave's crotch and felt that he was as well, thrusting his hips towards his hand. 

Breaking his kiss, he matched his forehead to Dave's, and as they looked slightly down, before speaking. I want you to fuck me, but we finish with me fucking you." Ray asked.

"Yes, I feel like I could fuck and suck you all night." Dave was practically out of his skin.

"Perhaps you can?" Ray smirked.

Each began removing each other's clothes to the waist, before embracing and running their fingers through their long hair. Getting them hooked in, they kissed each other deeply as they pulled hard on each other's hair, biting each other's tongues, just to taste the warm blood. Ray dug his nails into Dave's back and raked them down, causing him to moan and thrust his hips. 

Bodies close, Dave nibbled on Ray's jawline, and moved his mouth down, to nip love bites into his neck, Ray breathing heavy.

"Fuck me, Dave!" Ray commanded, begging was something difficult for him to do, especially now, after what the vampire did to him. 

Dave undid his brother's trousers and let them fall, so he could step out of them. As they were by the edge of the sofa, Dave pushed his brother over the edge, and undid his own trousers. Resting his cock on his brother's arse cheeks, he began sliding and getting friction off of Ray, teasing him at the same time.

"Dave!" Ray snarled.

Never having heard a sound like that come out of his brother, he stopped, and slid two fingers in, but remembered not to do what he had done this morning. Once he saw his brother squirming, he slid his cock deep inside of Ray, and as he groaned in pleasure, Dave gripped his hips and moved himself in and out, pleasure existing in every moment.

Ray gripped the sofa, and spread his legs further, wanting all that Dave had to give. Dave had forgotten how much he liked topping, and hopefully Ray would want it more. Breathing heavily, Ray cried out to to stop, so they could switch. Dave continued, picking up the pace as he was close to an orgasm like no other and wanted to ride it out.

"Dave, stop!" Ray screamed, but it was too late, Dave was gripping his brother's hips and pumping him full of his come. He then pulled out, and come began to run down Ray's legs. He turned and slapped Dave hard a few times, before staring at him with eyes that could burn through him like coal.

"Hey, I'm sorry, you just felt so good that I finished." Dave confessed.

"You took me longer than I wanted, longer than I willed it, Dave, I can't believe that." Tears welled up in Ray's eyes. something that wouldn't have happened prior to Ray being turned.

"I'm just gonna go ahead and ask now, what the fuck did that vampire do to my brother?"

Ray looked down, shame in his eyes.

"I-I can't talk about this." Dave stopped him, now that he was a vampire, he could.

"Uh, okay, well, you know how some animals play with their food before they kill it, that is what happened to me. Only, I wasn't just batted around, I was r-raped, denied orgasm, forced. He would drain me half way, and then leave me to suffer like that. This vampire had no intention of letting me live, Dave. I begged to the saints, to mum and dad, to you, even though no one could help me. Eventually, he told me he'd never seen anyone who wanted to live so desperately, even after all he had done to me. So he did to me, what I did to you in terms of turning you." 

Ray nearly fainted after what he had said, and reached for the sofa.

"If I ask you to do something , or tell you to stop, listen." Dave came and wrapped an arm around his brother and walked him into the bedroom. He lay his brother on the bed, and sat by him.

"Forgive me." Dave whispered, Ray nodded. He closed his eyes as Dave digested what his brother had said. Before he'd wanted to kick him in the teeth, now he wanted to do to the vampire everything the vampire had done to Ray.

Ray looked up at his brother, and saw the look on his face, normally, it was reserved for him. He knew, this time it was not.

"Don't." Ray ordered.

"But, he..." Dave complained.

"He is hundreds of years old, and could tear you apart. What good would that do for us? I have done my best to make a good situation out of a bad. I could not bear for you to be gone, me alive and alone for eternally." Ray explained.

"Please, for us." Ray was asking him to promise.

"I promise not to go looking for him, though your story sickens me and causes me pain." Dave shared.

"We will not speak of it again." Ray promised, and just doing it now took a lot out of him, mentally. Physically, he was in top shape.

"Get on your back on the bed, I still haven't gotten mine, and I believe I need the bliss that only our bodies can provide." Dave smiled and lay on is back as his brother asked, and Ray kissed the head of his cock. Then looking Dave in the eyes, he slipped his cock deep inside with a moan, and pinned Dave to the bed. Thrusting swiftly, each man felt their sensation's heightened, a virtual bomb ready to ignite their orgasms. 

They shared deep tongue kisses, neck kisses, and each other's hot breath as they writhed upon the bed.

"Fuck me, oh, make me come, Ray!" Dave begged.

Ray moved even faster, until he cried out. "I'm close!"

Dave began to wank himself, as he bit his lip.

Vibrating waves rolled over Ray as his orgasm hit. He filled his brother with his hot come and Dave, feeling his own intense orgasm, painted his belly and chest with his own come, Ray watching. 

Ray ran his fingers through Dave's warm come and began licking them. He shared with Dave, and he welcomed it. 

"This is out secret life, we can still have the band, but also this, I'm sure of it." Dave smiled at Ray 's confidence, believing he was right.


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray and Dave go out and find two beautiful prostitutes who give them oral, only to become their dinner. Dave notices a female corpse partially hidden, but either Ray chooses not to notice or does not want to acknowledge it. Both go home for a boring evening, Dave waiting for his brother to fall asleep. He then goes where the body was, but it is now gone. The vampire that turned Ray shows up, and Dave enters a world of hell.

Ray and Dave were naturals when it came to hunting. Perhaps it was instinct, or perhaps it was survival alone. Each having the other's back most likely played a large roll, since one brother could watch out for the other.

One night, making like shadows in the alleyways, Dave noticed woman's crumpled body, that was mostly hidden. It was a flash of her red dress that gave her up, and then Dave happened to notice two bite marks, on the woman's neck. It was all in passing, but Ray would have seen it. He believed Ray just chose not to mention it.

One thing was for sure, his vampire was lurking, and Dave's blood was at boiling point over what that monster had done to his Ray. 

"Quiet, tonight Dave." Ray spoke in a low register voice, as the two had excellent hearing, and they needed to be quiet to find their prey as well as remain hidden. They had taken to sex workers as they were less likely to be missed, and more likely to be approached in a friendly manner.

Coming to the corner, there were two beautiful darker skinned girls that caught each vampire's eyes. "You take the one on the left, I'll take the one on the right. If you want to get your cock sucked, I'm not against it." Ray grinned. Dave's jaw just dropped, perhaps he just might.

"Beautiful ladies, we are willing to pay double each for your company." Ray put his hand one girl's shoulder, and smiled. "I am sure my sister and I would love to entertain you." She went over and whispered in her sister's ear, and she nodded. The two women were named Azhar and Azra, and they happily introduced themselves.

All four went to a room that was rented by the hour, which was perfect. This way neither he nor his brother would be separated, and they could watch each other get off.

Ray and Dave each began having their neck's kissed, while their trousers were unzipped. Taking out Ray's cock, Azhar, licked her lips, and stroked him a few times. Undoing her top, she exposed her breasts and told Ray to sit on the edge of the bed. Ray took his trousers all the way down and sat. She kneeled before Ray, and he fondled her perky breasts. 

"You like?" She asked. Ray nodded. She was glad to hear and hoped it got her paid more. Grabbing Ray's hard shaft, Azhair began kissing the head of Ray's cock and licking it. It felt nice to have something different.

Dave pinched the nipples of Azra, and she pretended to enjoy it. He, too, was naked from the waist down, Azra, licking his cock. When each girl took the man before him, each gasped. These women were amazing with their mouths, not even having to hold the shaft which left their hands free to manipulate their bollocks. 

Dave and Ray turned and locked eyes, then moaned. Calling each woman's name, they begged for them to make them come, and each took their turn and did so, Ray erupting in Azhar's mouth, his orgasm reaching him all the way to his toes.

Dave thrust into Azra's mouth as he spurt his come, she swallowing every drop. When they were finished, they thanked the two women, and stood up to pull their trousers on. The girls watched each man, waiting to get paid.

"May I kiss your cheek, you are quite talented." Ray asked.

"After you pay me what we agreed on." Azhar, words were not as friendly now that their intimacy was over.

"Why of course." Ray opened his wallet and gave her the money owed, Dave doing the same with Azra. Once they were paid, Ray leaned in for a kiss, as well as Dave with his girl. After that, grabbed each of them and swiftly broke their necks, and then began to feed.

Their blood was rich, and both Ray and Dave drank their blood until the women were nearly empty. Each was laid out on the bed next to each other, arms linked as they were sisters. Ray took his money back, as did Dave.

"Enjoy yourself, little brother?" Ray asked, as if he didn't already know. 

"I did, and I could see that you had a good time yourself." As they strolled back home, Ray just stated, well, sometimes it's nice to come in someone else's mouth. Makes coming in yours all the more special." Walking up to the front door, Ray unlocked it, and they went in. His mind was back on focusing on the dead woman in the alley.

"Dave, want to watch some tele? Dave... I guess those ladies of the night were that good." Ray commented.

"What?" Dave asked.

"Nevermind, I think I will go read in bed." Even as a vampire, Ray was boring, Dave thought.

"Right, well, I'm sure there is something to do around here." Grabbing his guitar case, he took out his guitar and got creative. Ray still hadn't given Pete and Mick a decent story about why he'd vanished, but he supposed that his brother being his brother wouldn't and they would have to accept it.

After playing for a bit, Dave put his guitar down, and went to check on Ray. Smiling, he saw that he had fallen asleep and went to turn off the lamp. 

Now it was time to avenge his brother!

Quietly, Dave left the house and walked back to the alleyway where they were before. He searched for the body of the woman he'd seen before, but she had been moved. This did not deter Dave in the slightest as he looked for some other clue. Dave searched and searched but he found nothing, which is how it should have been before. 

Standing in the shadows, he thought he heard a sound, when he looked, he was face to face with another vampire. Dave assumed it was the one who turned his brother. 

Dave bared his teeth, and raised his fists to get revenge, but the other vampire was too fast and just grabbed his wrists.

"A fledgling attacking someone like me. Tell me, are you on a suicide mission? I hope that you know you cannot die, but you can suffer." Dave didn't recognize the vampire's accent, only that hatred ran hot through his veins.

"Why did you feed on my brother, and worse, torture him?" Dave hissed as he wrenched his wrists away. 

"I treated him the same as I do all of my victims, he laughed. Are you of any relation to him? Surely he must have warned you you to stay away, you being the fledgling that you are."

"He did, but I know what you did and I cannot let that go unpunished." Dave words were bitter as he reached out, and ran his long nails over the other vampire's face, causing him to bleed slightly. The other vampire latched on, however, and dragged Dave into an old warehouse. Dave struggled in vain the entire time. 

Once inside, the other vampire threw Dave against the wall, and yanked out some hair, and threw it on the ground. Dave could only scream, due to pain as well as vanity. 

"I am going to have so much fun with you, I am so glad you were foolish enough to come." He laughed. Dave realized he was in for the fight of his life, he was ready. Going for a punch in the eye, like when fighting in the band and in pubs, got Dave nowhere, instead, the vampire was the one who punched, giving Dave a bloodied nose. Blood running down his front, Dave tried to use his nails, as he'd done outside the warehouse, but was only laughed at. 

The other vampire sensed Dave's growing panic and picked him up and threw him against the wall, once more. Coming up behind him, he pulled down the Dave's trousers and thrust his cock into him so violently, Dave gagged. Thrusting hard and fast, he pushed Dave's face up against the wall, pinning him sideways. Dave felt so violated, as he choked on the blood from his nose, tears running down his forever youthful cheeks. 

Grabbing Dave by his hair, he banged his head against the wall as he grit his teeth and climaxed. Dave now had the vampire's come inside of him and feared he would never feel clean again. He wondered if Ray felt this way and if he still did. 

Pulling out, the vampire pushed Dave to his knees. Dave looked up looking pitiful, but was ignored. He looked to the ground, wondering when this torture would be over.

"Look up! You are going to suck my cock hard again, then I'm going to fuck you in the mouth. I don't care if you use teeth, just don't bite." Dave made sure to remember that.

Unfastening the vampire's trousers, he pulled his cock out. It still had some of his own blood on it from being rough, but he took the shaft and began stroking until he was semi hard, and then sucked him into his mouth. It didn't take long before he was hard, and of that Dave was thankful, he just wanted to be done.

The vampire began holding the back of Dave's head and began thrusting deep down Dave's throat nearly choking him. Sputtering and gagging, the vampire slapped Dave's face, and Dave made sure not to bite as difficult as that was. When the vampire was ready to come, he pulled out and covered Dave's face and chest. As much as had not wanted to swallow the vampire's come, he had not wanted to wear it either.

Pushing Dave all the way to the ground he sunk his teeth into Dave's neck, and began to feed. Panic ran through Dave's veins for If this was the same thing that happened to Ray, this was going to be worse than anything else. 

The vampire sucked nearly half of all of Dave's blood, leaving him between a twilight of unconsciousness and consciousness. 

The vampire was done, and Dave was left to be found by someone more or less compassionate. Hopefully, his brother, Ray.


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray finds Dave and helps him. Unfortunately, the vampire that turned Ray, was still around and the brothers had to figure out how to outsmart him, and take him down. Luckily, they do, and they drink him nearly dry and bury him. At home they tear away their clothes and then was each other. Things become intimate, and they feel closer than they ever have.

"Dave?" Ray gasped, as he saw that his brother not only was not in bed next to him, but, that the sheets had not even been disturbed. Ray was still dressed, as he had fallen asleep reading. 'Where could he be?' Ray whispered to himself as he got up to check the other rooms. Hopefully, he had fallen asleep on the sofa.

In the other room, Ray saw Dave's flying "V" guitar against the sofa, but no Dave. Nor was he in the kitchen. Then, he wondered if his brother had seen the woman's corpse that was poorly hidden, bitten neck exposed. If Dave had, he worried he would go looking for trouble. Ray loved him, but he was a well meaning cocky bastard at best, and vengeful and full of spite at his worst. 

Putting shoes and coat on, Ray went outside and saw that the car had been left behind. He went back to where he had seen the woman, but she had been moved. The silence was defeating at that hour, not a sound around. 

Walking past the warehouse that Dave happened to be in, he heard a low moan. Ray stopped and listened, and again, he heard it. Running inside, he found his brother a ruined heap on the floor, and knew what he needed. Slashing his wrist, Ray put his open wound to his brother's lips and suckled the blood as best as he could. Putting his wrist closer, Dave could feed even better. Eventually, he was strong enough to seize Ray's arm, until it got to the point where he had to rip his wrist away.

Revitalized, Dave sat up, looking worse than he actually was now. "Dave, did you disobey me?" Dave nodded slowly and looked at the ground. "You know the only reason I asked you not to pursue the vampire that created me, is because I knew this would happen to you. He is just too strong, and not worth it." Ray grabbed Dave's filthy wounded hands and gripped them gently.

"I will help you up, and then we can go back home. There I can clean you up and you can rest." Ray whispered, kissing his brother's cheek. He did not care how filthy his brother was, he just cared about giving him some reassurance.

As Ray helped Dave to get up, the street light cast the shadow of the vampire that had created and nearly destroyed Ray, as well as beat Ray's brother hours before. Standing together, fingers laced they stood before the vampire, two against one. 

"Both of you have provided so much entertainment for me, I should be thanking you." Laughed the vampire.

Both brothers bared their teeth, each knowing what they needed to do. Ray grabbed a crow bar and Dave a hammer, and the two moved forward. Dave swung, hoping the vampire would go after him, while Ray hit the vampire, in the face with the crowbar. They figured it would be difficult to go after two, and they were right, although Dave no longer had the hammer.

The vampire was bleeding, but it was only superficial, they would have to wear him down and of course deal with his retaliation if they couldn't dodge it. Dave searched quickly and found some greasy chain. Ray still had his crowbar, and hoped he could manage to keep it. 

Reaching out to grab Ray and Dave, he couldn't get either as they moved out of the way.   
"I will make you wish you could die!" the vampire shouted, no doubt wishing he could, but together, they were hoping he would be the one feeling that. 

Dave, whipped the chain around the vampire's neck and pulled. The vampire pulled back, and Dave yelled for Ray to help him. If they could bring him down, and keep him down, then, they could weaken him. 

"Dave, I am going to need you to hold him while I work him with this crowbar and kick his head in." Dave nodded, hoping he could do what Ray asked.

As soon as Ray let go, Dave began struggling, but his brother began bashing him with the crowbar, kicking him in the ribs and his head. Dave could feel him weaken as he howled in pain, and when Ray ran the vampire through with the crowbar several times, he lay there bleeding.

"Dave, come, now! You take one side of his neck and I the other. Oh and we are sucking him dry." Dave didn't know what that would do, but at the very least, he hoped it would be a deterrent, and it would feel good to have revenge.

Locking on with their teeth, each vampire began draining the aggressive one on the ground. When they were half way, he couldn't struggle if he had wanted, and drained, he almost looked mummified. 

Lifting themselves from the ground, they stood up. Ray looked around, and Dave asked what he was looking for.

"Shovel, I wan't to bury this motherfucker so no one will find him." Ray explained. 

"Hey, Ray, do you feel, stronger? Is it possible we sucked out that vampire's strength along with his blood?" Dave asked.

"Possibly? I don't know except what I told you, but I guess we can find out." Finding a shoved, Ray went out back and in no time dug a deep grave. "You know, I think you are right? I had no trouble with that shovel."

Walking over, Ray grabbed the vampire's body, and threw him in the hole. He covered him in dirt and then spat on his grave. 

"If we are stronger, Dave, that can only be a good thing." Each was a mess, and they couldn't wait to get home and cleaned up together. 

As they walked in the house, Dave stopped. "He violated me, Ray, and I can't stop thinking about you saying it happened to you as well. I want to bathe, and then I want to be with you, be yours again." Dave fidgeted as he spoke, and this is how Ray could tell he was so upset. Holding him close, he nodded.

"We will heal each other, Dave, as only we can." Dave nodded, and let out a sob.

Ray led Dave to the bathroom, and closed the door. "We don't need these clothes, they could never be clean and would always hold the memory of last night and today. I will burn them later." he explained.

Dave nodded, overwhelmed by emotion.

Ray turned on the taps, and then reached to rip Dave's clothes off. Dave was happily surprised and began tearing them off himself. Ray began tearing all of his own off, and they threw the remains in to corner behind the wall.

"Felt so good to get those off." Dave sighed.

"Going to be even better when, we clean ourselves and each other off." Ray added.

Ray checked the water and, it was perfect. "Go one, get in, I will be right behind you." Dave did, and from that moment the cascading water began to wash away his pain and suffering, causing Dave to close his eyes and tear up again. He though about how it could have been him in that hole, his brother never finding him

Ray pulled Dave close, and he wept more. "We made it, we are the survivors, and though your mind may ache with rage, as has mine does, you are not alone. We never will be."

"You just stand there, and let me wash you." Ray whispered. He grabbed the natural sea sponge and lathered it with the mint and eucalyptus soap, until there was plenty of foam. Meanwhile, Dave began washing his hair. He could feel the bald patch and wondered if it would grow back. 

"Yes, when you wake up after we sleep, it will be filled in." Ray spoke as if he could read his brother's mind. 

"Sometimes I can, after all, I made you." Both were now closer than they had ever been, strength to match.

Ray began soaping his brother's cock and bollocks. Dave shivered, while Ray gave him the eye. "Just wait until we are all clean, so we can get all dirty again."

Dave gave his brother a smile, rinsed, and let his brother have a chance. The warm water felt good to Ray as well, and he reached for the sponge.

"I'm washing you, like you did me. Just focus on washing that gorgeous mane of hair."

Ray laughed, "Yes sir, whatever you want, my love."

"I like the sound of that." Dave replied. 

Dave washed his brother, taking special care with his cock and bollocks jus as Ray had with him. "Ahh, your hand's feel good." Ray sighed. Dave could already see and feel his brother get bigger. 

Rinsing his hair, Ray felt much better. Moving in close, he embraced his brother under the warm shower water and kissed him. When their lips parted, they looked at each other hungrily.

"I want you." Ray asserted.

"Come and get me." Dave replied as he stepped out of the bath.

Ray turned the taps off, and grabbed a towel, and dried himself as watched his brother. Making eye contact, they dropped the towels when they were done, and took off for their bed. Climbing on, they lay facing each other, thrusting their hips so their cocks could feel friction against each other. They then covered each other hot wet kisses, their tongues probing violently.

Moaning into each other 's mouths, Dave reached a hand around and inserted his finger inside Dave that made him want to be in his brother even more. Ray grabbed Dave's arse, sinking his nails in. He cried out in pleasure, putting a leg over Ray's.

"I want to fuck you, Dave!" Ray cried, as Dave nodded. 

"Face away from me so your back is flush with my belly, and so I can wrap my arms from you from behind." Ray asked. Dave did, and Ray began to thrust inside his brother, wrapping his arms around Dave he began fucking him hard, moaning nearly the whole time, his cock seeming more sensitive. As he moved, Dave began thrusting into his loosely formed fist, and also began crying out in pleasure.

"Ho-old me tighter!" Dave cried. Ray made him feel safe as well as sexy. His brother did as he asked, and Dave sighed. Ray sunk his teeth in his brother's neck and fed on him a bit. It added so much more for Ray's pleasure, but he knew he would not take too much. Slowing down, and going deep, Dave could slowly feel his build up, and stopped stroking himself.

"Ray, I need to face you when we come, please." His brother took his cock out of his brother's arse so he could turn. When their blue eyes met, they locked their lips together, and slid their eager tongues in. After a moment, Dave sunk his fangs in Ray's neck to feed. Dave lifted his leg so that Ray could slip back in. He then rested his leg on his brother's and they held each other while Ray thrust his hips in and and out. As both began to climax, each began to breath more and more heavy.

"Oh god, Raaay...." Dave cried

"Dave, oh fuck!" Ray let out

Gripping each other's arms, until their nails punctured the skin, Ray thrust slow and deep, filling his brother with his orgasm. Dave came between them, splattering come on Ray as well as the comforter. When they were done, Ray scooted down and licked Dave's spent come up, moved up, and then shared it with his brother.

"Having you inside of me, filling me up, I no longer feel so dirty." Dave explained to Ray.

"I promise you, I will fuck you until you feel all the way clean, and then I will keep on fucking you." Ray gave his crooked smile.

After a few hours of dozing, Ray got up, put his dressing gown on, and went out to the back garden with some charcoal and news papers. In the outdoor fire grate he started a nice fire, then went back to get the heap of their clothes to throw on the fire. As they started to smoke, Dave came out in his dressing gown. Both watched the fire burn, silently, as Dave took Ray's hand, and squeezed it.


End file.
